Naruto: The Vampire King
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: being rewritten!


**A fic taken from my other account Hollowichigo4ever! I will make some changes and make it the greatest fic ever! **

**Summary: What if Kushina wasn't human but a Queen Chiropteran? What if her younger sisters were none other than Saya and Diva? What if Kushina and Minato thought Naruto was killed in the sealing? What happens when they discover their son's alive? will the leaf survive the wrath of the chiropteran? Mainly Naruto X Blood+ crossover some bits of Rosario+Vampire such as a few of the main charactes showing up...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, Blood+, or Rosario+Vampire.**

**Will be adding some abilities from Trinity Blood**

**Severe Sasuke/Sakura bashings, slight Kakashi bashing but ends soon Living Obito! ****OOC Tsukune, OOC Moka**

**Pairings: Naruto X Fem. Kyuubi X ?, Tsukune X ?, Kushina X Minato, OC X Fem. OC**

* * *

Outside of Fire country there was a great but deadly forest…this forest had a dark secret…vampires lived in here…a type of vampire only known as Chiropteran these vampires were usually led by a pair of queens who were born as twins but this generation was different for the two queens who were born this generation had an elder sister who lived in this very mansion along with her Chevailers …Her name was Kushina and she was taken in by the Uzumaki clan 25 years ago…Unlike her younger sister Saya who lost her memories after being awakened Kushina did not lose her memories and thought humans were quite fascinating…after the village she had come to see as her own was destroyed she was sent to the Village of Konohagakure where she met Namikaze Minato and fell for him…after dating for just a few months he liked her hair plus her strong commanding attitude and asked her to marry him…Kushina was trilled to marry him and happily accepted even after Minato learned she was a vampire queen he still loved her…They were married by the Sandaime and she made him her blood mate by biting him and giving him some of her blood in a different way than making a Chevailer she made him her king…Kushina even discovered she was pregnant 9 months later after commsumating their marriage and like other Chiropteran queens Kushina thought she was pregnant with twin daughters imagine her surprise and delight when she found out she was pregnant with the first male Chiropeteran to ever be born…

but then disaster struck when the strongest known bijuu the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked the village …it's powerful chakra forced Kushina into early labor and they had to remove her son by C-section or the chakra from the fox would kill them both…not even a vampire could surivive the fox's immense chakra if directly exposed…

Minato tried to come up with ways of beating the beast with his new vampire powers sadly there was no other way but to seal the beast within his newborn son…but Hiruzen Sarutobi not wanting his friend to die after just becoming Hokage plus a father knocked him out and took his place in the jutsu and that's when everything went bad…after the sealing a corrupt shinobi working for the council used a blood clone to create a 'corpse' of the boy and using Minato's blood to make it even though he survived getting stabbed…the clone fooled the distraught parents into thinking the sealing had failed and killed their only child…to complete the fooling the corrupt council placed a seal on the boy which hid his true scent meaning his parents wouldn't be able to tell it was him until he was near-death…

Devastated by the loss, Kushina informed her mate that she couldn't remain in the village any longer Minato understanding allowed her to leave knowing sadly…he had to stay here to run the village…Minato saw the Kyuubi jinchuriki over the years and knew he had designed that seal but the loss of his own son was driving him crazy to where he now turned a blind eye to the boy's suffering not even knowing he was allowing his own son to suffer at the hands of the very people he saved…but soon on this night six years after that tragic attack… the truth will lift the veil of lies and the village will learn to fear the wrath of vengeful parents…

Mansion

In the mansion…a boy of 15 years old wearing a black suit woke up sensing his queen's grief knowing what happened that fateful night on this date 8 years ago…He had slightly spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes…He went outside and found her up on the roof looking at the moon…

Kushina really was beautiful…her pale skin shined in the moon's light and she was clad in a long glorious blood-red nightgown the same color of her hair and her beautiful violet eyes were filled with tears…her long dark red hair went down to her knees and flowed in the breeze… black highlights were visible in her hair by the moon's light …currently with her sitting down in a crouch…her hair was touching the roof…Strapped to her right side was a sword that she could use to kill Chiropteran made by her youngest sister Diva…She was sitting on the roof with her knees pressed against her large bust and her head laying on them…

The boy used his powerful speed to instantly teleport up there…he was nearly equal to his queen's mate in speed…He knelt down and touched her shoulder, "My queen you've got to let it go…it's been eight years now…"

Kushina looked up into concerned caring brown eyes, "I know Tsukune-kun but I can't! Minato-koi and I lost our son that night! How can we just forget about it… we lost our only child!"

" My queen… Minato-sama has sent some shinobi because he can sense your grief through your bond…you must forget the past and move on…you husband has sent an ANBU to tell you he's deeply concerned…you haven't been feeding…" Tsukune suggested, "Perhaps you could go into the village and visit him and have him pick out a willing blood-donor for you?"

"It's so hard Tsukune-kun! I just miss my Sochi so much! We didn't even get the chance to be a family!" Kushina got up and buried her face into her chevailer's shoulder crying her heart out…for the loss of her son and the fact that due to his oath as the Hokage her beloved had to remain in the village that held that painful memory…

All Tsukune could was comfort his distraught queen and hope She would be okay…He thought of his own past with the-ex girl of his dreams another vampire…sadly it wasn't to be… her father nearly killed him and her father gave her an ultimatum to either abandon him or be disowned from her family and being the prideful idiotic vampire… she was…she chose to leave him and left him to die until Kushina rescued him…and made him her chevailer …Tsukune sneered at the thought of his past love, 'No use thinking of that cold bitch(Yes bitch quite an attitude change he's gone through isn't it?) now she's probably forgotten about a 'mere' human and is with a true yokai! I should've just accepted Kurumu-chan's feelings! Maybe it's not too late?'

Another dimension…at a high school

A beautiful girl with blue hair tied with a ribbon sneezed causing her busty figure to jiggle…Several boys offered her a tissue and she happily accepted one wondering who was talking about her…then blushed as she imagined who it was…

Kurumu thought with hope, 'Now that she abandoned him maybe…maybe I finally have a chance?' She giggled as she thought of him, 'I know where he is! A succubus can find her destined one anywhere!' the beautiful succubus instantly spread her wings and tail and took off into the sky searching for a way to get to her destined one Tsukune Aono…after all school was now over for summer…

Another dimension Shuzen castle

A beautiful young woman with long silver hair and wearing a scarlet dress was in her room sitting on her bed…She was wondering if she made the correct choice that day…for the first time in her life she questioned her pride wondering if it was truly worth it…having so much pride and yet everyone hating her because of it…and choosing to leave the boy she truly did love but was far too prideful to even admit it to even herself…She looked to her dresser seeing the seal that her mother left her…the one to contain her powers and make her much more pleasant to be around…She was Akashiya Moka daughter of Shuzen Issa and Bloodriver Akasha…she was the secondest of four girls and had the most potential due to an accident at her birth…she nearly died at birth…her mother not wanting to lose her gave her some of her blood which gave her incredible powers even by vampire standards…but is wasn't until her mother was 'killed' by her eldest sister Akuha that the power fully awakened…but it also awakened their ancestor the very first shinso Alucard and he nearly killed them until her mother sacrificed herself to save her and left her with a rosary which sealed her powers and her memories of the event creating an 'outer' Moka who was shy and sweet…And it was in this outer form that she first met Tsukune Aono…

All the memories of their adventures swarmed through Moka's mind…all of the times he nearly died to save her …all the times he could've refused yet relented and allowed her to drink his blood…She even gave him her own on several occasions…from their first meeting to the last time she saw him on _that_ day…

Moka thought, 'Was it truly worth leaving you Tsukune?' She acutally knew the answer but her damn pride kept getting in the way…it wasn't worth it…to abandon the boy who had given up so much for her all because of her stupid pride…It was not worth it at all…

A younger girl with bright-red hair and green eyes was with her…she wore a red outfit with a striped skirt and stockings on her legs…This girl was Shuzen Kokoa and she admired Moka bordering on obsession…she had squealed in joy when she heard her onee-sama had abandoned the annoying human who had weakened her …but still he held her onee-sama's heart…this annoyed the young vampiress very much to know her onee-sama still loved the boy…

Kokoa asked, "Onee-sama want to spar?"

Moka shook her head, "No Kokoa not right now maybe later…" She didn't even look at her but kept staring out the window…Moka was becoming more and more depressed each day…her mindset was changing as she thought of Aono Tsukune…the boy no young man who had unknowingly won and still held her heart…

Kokoka pouted and left the room with her pet bat…

Currently in Konohagakure

A young boy with bright spiky blonde hair and blue eyes was running from a mob that wished to hurt him bad. There were 10 civilians and 3 chunin-level ninja. This boy is named Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox but more importantly the son of the Yondaime the very child they were trying to avenge by killing him…

'Kill it!'

"Demon Fox we will avenge our beloved Yondaime's child!"

"You will be sent to hell!"

"Death to the nine-tails!"

Were the words the mob yelled while chasing the poor boy.

_'Why do they hurt me? What have I done to them?' _Were the boy's thoughts as he ran. Naruto continued running through the village avoiding the civilians and managing to get away from the ninja.

Soon Naruto bumped into an ANBU with a dog mask…uh-oh the worst one for our young hero to run into… for this ANBU was the former student of the hokage and he hated Naruto with a passion…Minato and Kushina had made their students promise to help them raise their child because they had a feeling he'd be a handful…but thanks to that corrupt council-paid shinobi they all believed Naruto was to blame for their senseis' child's 'death' not even realizing he was that child…Soon the truth would be out but would Naruto even forgive anyone or would he fall into darkness and become the monster they feared he would become…after what happens to him this night he just might hate anyone and everyone even his own parents…thanks to Kakashi's foolish choice…

Kakashi sneered down at what he believed was the demon fox and grabbed him by the throat gaining cheers from the villagers and lower-ranking shinobi…First he stabbed Naruto in the arm with a kunai and brutally ripped it out before throwing the 'tainted' kunai away then he cut Naruto's same arm off with his ANBU katana…crippling the poor boy…earning a loud scream of agony from the boy…

Kakashi then took off his mask to reveal his spinning Sharingan eye, "Demon! I believe I've let you live long enough!" the eye began to warp into a curved pinwheel, "Tsukuyomi!" Naruto tried to look away sensing the sinister power of the eye but Kakashi forced him to look…

Tsukuyomi world

Naruto found his world turning gray with a red sky…The moon was black…He was tied onto a cross with spiked chains wrapped around his body digging into his skin…the demon didn't deserve the comfort of normal chains…Naruto was whimpering…

Kakashi smirked, "Welcome to my world demon…for the next the three days you will be tortured by everyone you wronged! Enjoy your new personal home demon!" He walked over to Naruto and stabbed him with a kunai to pin his hand and feet down…He then backed away to watch the show…

Naruto whimpered more as he saw thousands of people ninja and civilian alike appear all around him…he even saw the Hokage who looked similiar to him but older…

The Yondaime had a beautiful red-haired woman by his side and both of them were looking at Naruto with utter comtempt…the hate in their eyes almost choked the poor boy… it's just a genjutsu not the real ones…however Naruto doesn't know that yet…

Naruto started to say something but then felt a strange kunai enter his body from the Yondaime…who had a hateful glare at him…

The Yondaime yelled, "Silence demon! You killed my son you have no right to speak!"

The red haired woman drew a sword and stabbed it into him… twisting it deeper and ripping it out very painfully…earning a loud scream from the boy as he felt his stomach cut open and his entrails started to drip out…she had a cruel smile on her beautiful face and turned to the Yondaime, "Minato-koi I want to make it suffer for what it did to our baby."

"Agreed Kushina-chan the demon should suffer for our son's death…but let's let everyone else help us." 'Minato' then turned to the crowd, "Everyone let's play our favorite game 'see how many kunai the demon can take!'" He yelled out.

The crowd roared in agreement and every shinobi drew a kunai that looked razor-sharp and poison-tipped and they all attacked him…Naruto even saw the kids from his class hurt him the clan heirs and their parents all took turns…even civilian students and their parents had kunai…Kakashi sat down and read the latest make-out paradise issue while looking up occsionally to see the boy cry out in pain…

Naruto screamed in agony feeling the sharp pain of the kunai cutting into him and soon he was stabbed over a million times in just the span of five seconds…

Kakash flipped his book to the next page, "Only 71 hours and 59 minutes to go little fox." Naruto's pained screams grew louder with each torture…

Seal

The Kyuubi woke up sensing her container's distress, **"Naruto-kun!"** She turned and saw Naruto tied up on a cross with a blood-red sky…She recognized the infamous Sharingan genjutsu and snarled, **"No! Not this jutsu!"** She charged toward the gate aiming to break it but then she struck a barrier and was sent back…

Kakashi looked up from his book and smirked back at the fox, "Sorry demon can't have you saving your human skin."

Kyuubi roared, **"YOU MONSTER! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE NARUTO-KUN ALONE!" **She continued ramming into the barrier but even with her great size and immense power that blasted barrier easily held and prevented her from helping her container…

Kyuubi watched in despair, **"Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…It's all my fault! If I hadn't let Madara manipluate me so easily you wouldn't be suffering like this!"** Large tears the size of rain drops fell from her eyes…she laid down to watch the horror and wished she could help him…cursing Madara for his crimes…crying for Naruto having to suffer for her mistakes…

Kakashi overheard the fox speaking, 'Madara? The demon must be trying to trick me! Uchiha Madara is dead!' But then he saw the fox and was completely shocked to see the demon crying, 'What! Are those actual tears! It...It can't be the Kyuubi's a killer! It's a trick!' but as he looked to the fox and studied her tears he could smell them and then he looked to the boy to see him crying as well, 'The boy too? Those are real tears! could...could I've been wrong? Have…Have we just been torturing… an innocent boy?'

Naruto was now crying in sorrow… wishing he was dead wishing for the Shinigami to just take him away…and now that he was near-death… the seal preventing anyone from noticing his relation to the Yondaime broke (not the same seal that contains Kyuubi) allowing Kakashi to see for the first time…how much Naruto truly resembled his sensei…

Kakashi gasped in horror, "Naruto didn't kill Minato-sensei's son…He IS his son!" he instantly ended the genjutsu…praying the boy's mind was still intact because should his sensei find out he was dead…he gulped at the thought of his sensei killing him…

End of Tsukuyomi

The mob all grinned to see the boy screaming in agony…until they caught sight of the tears in his now-lifeless eyes…Naruto lost all hope of living…

The women in the mob were shocked and spoke amongst themselves…

"The demon's crying!"

"It's a trick demons don't cry!"

"But I can smell the salt in them and see them falling to the ground!"

"Then does that mean...we're just torturing an innocent child?" The woman who spoke hoped not because if so...then they just damned themselves forever…in the eyes of Kami…

The men noticed the tears too but didn't believe it …

"It's trying to manipulate the women! Come on boys! Let's finish it off!" The men lunged at the boy at the protests of Kakashi…but just as they reached him…

"Amaterasu…" A cold feminine voice spoke out…a wall of black flames rose up and incinerated the men in just seconds and Kakashi leapt back as the flames surrounded Naruto in a protective shield…

A beautiful woman with long raven hair going down to her ankles walked out of the shadows…she was clad in a jonin flask jacket, black skirt with black shorts underneath and a black zip-up Uchiha shirt which was zipped down to just above her large G cup breasts…her fully mature Sharingan eyes were spinning wildly and were currently in Mangekyou form they looked like Itachi's but had a petal mark within the grooves nearest the blades…aisde from her much longer hair and taller stature…she was a dead ringer for her deceased mother Uchiha Mikoto…she was the current head of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Akane… the eldest daughter of the late Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto…she was 25 years old and was the most desired woman in the village only matched by Tsunade herself…Yuhi Kurenai was extremely jealous of her…Akane was the elder sister of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke…Akane was rather fond of Naruto and always helped him and the reason she couldn't today is some 'elite' bastard was trying to distract her…by trying to rape her but she was a kage-level jonin and when she heard Naruto's screams she killed the bastard with a kunai slit to the throat and came here just in time…

The women gasped at seeing the Uchiha matriarch here and ran back to their homes lest they be her next targets…

Akane glared at Kakashi noticing Naruto's condition, "Kakashi…what have you done to Naruto-kun?" She walked to the boy and lifted him into her arms…

Naruto weakly looked up at her, "A-Akane nee-chan…"

"Shhh…" Akane soothed running one hand through his spiky hair, "I'll take care of them Naruto-kun …you're going to be all right just hold on." Naruto fell unconscious…She turned her head and glared at the terrified Kakashi, "The Hokage will hear of this Kakashi." She then summoned an ANBU…

He bowed, "Yes Lady Akane?"

"Tell lord Hokage what Hatake Kakashi has just done while I take Naruto-kun to the hospital…" Akane disappeared in a black flame shunshin…

The ANBU gasped seeing Naruto's condition before she left with him, "This has to be the worst attack done on Naruto yet! Kakashi…you're lower than trash." Kakashi gasped as the horse ANBU slightly removed his mask to reveal a single three tomoe Sharingan eye(Not Madara ) and his hair was spiky black hair similiar to Naruto's. He vanished heading toward the Hokage tower…leaving a shocked and disheartened Kakashi…

Hokage Tower

Namikaze Minato sighed as he did his paperwork…he could easily create shadow clones to do it but there's no point in doing that…his mate is gone having left after seeing their son's 'dead' body…

Then a horse-masked ANBU appeared, "Lord hokage! Uzumaki Naruto's been attacked again!"

Minato looked at the ANBU, "So? I'm sure he'll heal he's got the _Kyuubi _inside him…"

"No...the damage wasn't just physical my lord your own student used the Sharingan to mentally torture the boy from what Lady Akane tells me! And the boy looks alot like you!"

Minato released a shitload of KI, "That's because I used a portion of my and Kushina-chan's blood to create the seal so of course the vessel would take on the form of our dead son!"

"Even so Lord Hokage come see for yourself!" The ANBU pleaded…

Minato sighed again and decided to actually join him, "Fine but I'll demote then execute you if this is a joke!" He vanished in his signature yellow flash…since becoming a vampire… he could use his signature jutsu without the kunai now…

The ANBU thought, 'Don't worry sensei it's not a trick you know I don't do that anymore.'

Hospital

The doctor sneered at the boy, "I'm sorry Lady Uchiha but we don't treat his kind here! Hey since you're an Uchiha he's practically your pet…just take him to the vet who handles filthy animals!"

Akane was getting very frustrated and her Sharingan activated…she began to release a very black-red chakra (Think Sasuke's chakra in shippuden during the five kage arc but with some red in it) it took on the form of a demonic deity, "If you don't treat Naruto-kun right now I will kill every other patient in this entire building…then every doctor starting with you."

The doctor cowered, "Y-You're bluffing…"

Akane smirked, "You think so?" She went through one handed seals, "Blaze Style: Blaze cannon!" She shot a black fireball from her mouth destroying a room where they were treating an elderly civilian man…the doctor was horrified as he watched the room burn with the people in it… soon the fire began to spread to the other rooms. Akane looked at the doctor with an evil glint in her eyes, "Do you still think I'm bluffing?"

"What is going here!" A loud voice spoke as The Yondaime appeared in the hospital…he used a quick water jutsu to put out the flames…

the doctor begged, "Oh Lord hokage Uchiha Akane killed an innocent civilian just because we wouldn't treat the demon boy! Please punish her, have her pay for damages and the family of our deceased!"

Minato looked at Akane, "Is that true Akane?"

Akane nodded, "Yes lord hokage but it's because he wouldn't treate Naru-to-ku..." She trailed off noticing just how much Naruto resembles him…She turned to reveal Naruto in her arms.

Minato looked at the boy and it just clicked in his mind…His blue eyes went wide as dinner plates as he slowly walked over to Naruto and reached out to touch the unconscious boy…he looked at him taking in his face, his hair, and his scent…He began to stroke the boy's face feeling that it was the real deal…there were features from him and Kushina…pale skin complexion, Kushina's old firey temper he had seen in the boy… his own blue eye color and the same spiky blond hair…and the whisker marks on his face…The Yondaime began to tremble with tears beginning to form…

Minato whispered in a broken tone , "It can't be…Kushina-chan and I thought we lost him on that night…but here he is…"

The doctor was surprised, "Lord hokage what are you saying?"

Minato spoke in the same whisper towards the doctor, "I'm saying that Naruto is…my son."

The doctor was completely floored, 'W-What! No way! The demon can't be your son! It must be some mistake!' But as he studied the boy he saw that he was basically a little clone of the Yondaime, 'Oh hell! We've abused our Hokage's child!'

Akane looked surprised, "Lost him?" Then she realized, "You're…his father… aren't you?"

"Yes." Minato said with his head down…

Akane instantly lost her temper, "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH HE'S BEEN THROUGH WHAT HE'S SUFFERED!" She screamed this then punched Minato in the face unknowingly adding some chakra and sending him into the wall.

Minato knew he deserved that punch and more …He slowly got up but Akane wasn't through with him yet…Her sharingan now spinning full blast she rushed at the Hokage looked into his eyes shocking the doctor with her speed…Her eyes warped into Mangekyou form, "Well why don't I show you how much Naruto-kun has suffered at the hands of the very people he protects by containing the Kyuubi? Tsukuyomi…"

Minato found himself in the Tsukuyomi world…Akane's voice echoed everywhere, "Watch lord hokage watch the horror that is Naruto-kun's life…"

Minato began to watch every torture the Uchiha matriarch saved Naruto from…Akane had used her Sharingan to memorize everything that was done to Naruto since he was a baby…

He watched in horror seeing this…just what had he been ignoring…all the way to what his student did to his son using the Tsukuyomi that was what the ANBU met by 'mental torture' and of the worst kind…When the Tsukuyomi ended Minato was so angry he was releasing a yellow chakra…He summoned the ANBU with a hand signal…

His blue eyes turned violet-red, "Find… that traitorous former student of mine Hatake Kakashi…Right now and bring him to me!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The ANBU bowed and took off to find Kakashi…

Minato looked to the the ANBU who had brought him, "You I have an important S-rank mission for you…Go to Kushina-chan and inform her that our son is alive."

"B-B-But sensei what if she doesn't believe me? She'll kill me!" The now panicked ANBU said…knowing how dangerous Kushina was when angry even Tsunade was afraid of getting her angry and it was a very known fact that Kushina hated liars with a passion equal to the village's hatred of Naruto…

Akane spoke up, "I'll go with him lord hokage I've memorized everything Naruto-kun's gone through using my Sharingan I can show her."

"Thank you Akane." Minato said gratefully, "And thank you for always protecting my son."

Akane smiled, "Naruto-kun's like a baby brother to me…" She turned sad, 'I just wish Sasuke would just become friends with him already… he's gaining the mindset of Fugaku thinking we're so noble that we shouldn't be mingling with 'peasants'! He's even pressuring me to find a mate and revive our clan!' Akane blushed she had one man in mind but they were taking their relationship easy one step at a time… luckily they both were very patient…she met him during the chunin exam and they just clicked together of course…and had been dating in secret ever since… Fugaku (She refused to knowledge him as her father) didn't accept a boy from a 'demon clan' for her choice but of course with Fugaku dead killed by her younger brother Itachi they had a chance…Akane shook off the blush and the naughty thoughts of her lover knowing her surrogate little brother needed her help right now…Akane and the ANBU vanished via shunshin…

Minato stayed with his son looking very regretful, 'I'm so sorry my son! I'm a failure as a father! I turned a blind eye to your suffering because I thought I lost you! Kushina-chan's gonna kill me!' He stroked his son's hair but Naruto didn't stir for he was in a coma…not suprising considering what he just suffered through…plus the shock of losing his right arm…it's a miracle even for a Jinchuriki vampire that he's still even alive…

Mansion

After crying Kushina had fallen asleep and Tsukune took her back in…but just he closed the door he heard a knock…

Tsukune wondered, 'Now who would be here this late at night? Even shinobi have to sleep.' He opened the door again only to see an ANBU with a horse mask standing there panting…

Tsukue asked, "Yes?"

The ANBU announced, "Lord hokage has sent me here to tell Kushina-sama something about her child's so-called demise."

Tsukune was surprised, "Why would Minato-sama send someone to tell my queen that which she and he already know of?"

Kushina who had woken up from the knock was incensed that her husband would send an ANBU that which they both already knew…She shook off her tiredness and lunged out of her chevailer's arms at the ANBU with one hand outstretched to grab him by the throat…

The ANBU paled, 'I knew this would happen!' He tried to shunshin but was so scared of her KI he was frozen stiff until…A fireball shot at Kushina forcing the vampire queen to halt in mid-charge and leap back…

Akane walked out of the shadows, "That's enough Kushina."

Kushina glared, "Akane? Why are you here? Did Minato-koi send you both here just to bring up the memories of what could've been?" Her hands morphed into massive claws, "Because if so…then I will cut you both down here and now then go into the village and beat that idiotic husband of mine to near-death!"

Akane shook her head, "No to tell you that you both were lied to."

Kushina froze, "W-What?"

Akane nodded, "Yes your son's alive but in critcal condition." Tsukune and Kushina both went wide-eyed. Akane then revealed her Mangekyou, "I'll show you Kushina and your little friend there can bare witness to this as well." She again used the Tsukuyomi and showed the vampire queen all the horrors her son had gone through…each one making the tears in Kushina's eye form and flow faster…

Kushina was silent before she fell to her knees her hands returned to normal, "M-My baby's alive and they hate him? H-H-He's suffered that much?" Tears flowed down her face. Kushina slammed her fists into the floor creating a large crater from each due to her immense vampiric strength, "Why! Why do they hate my son and why hasn't Minato-koi done anything to prevent this from happening… why didn't he protect our baby! Why…WHY!" The vampire queen despaired… her long hair blowing in an invisible wind…Then Kushina stood up with a dark look in her eyes, "Come on Tsukune-kun we're going into the village!"

Tsukune nodded, "As you wish my queen."

She turned to the shinobi, "Take us to the village right now I want to see my baby!"

Akane raised an eyebrow, "But Kushina you might want to change your clothes first."

Kushina glared at the Uchiha matriarch, "I don't care this is fine! Let's go to Konohagakure… RIGHT NOW!" She screamed her eyes flashing a bright violet …Her tone booked no argument and they knew they'd better comply or suffer her wrath… 'Minato-koi you have _a lot _of explaining to do! You'd better tell me why you let OUR son suffer for something out of his control!' Kushina thought angrily…the three vanished heading towards the village gates and the mansion was now empty…but it was placed under a genjutsu by a seal…

Village gates

The two chunin were asleep when shouting in the distance was heard and it woke up… They were Kotetsu and Izumo (You should how these two look by now and if not watch the Naruto anime or read the Naruto manga!)

Izumo yawned, "Aw man I feel better after that nap!"

Kotetsu chuckled, "That's what you get for staying up all night drinking." He noticed it's was early morning, "Damn we slept long!"

Izumo noticed as well, "Wow our village really is pretty in the early morning!"

Just then they saw a dust cloud heading their way, "Huh?"

They saw someone running really fast basically a red blur…then the person slammed into them knocking them over the walls and rushing right through the now surprisingly open gates…yet the alarms didn't go off…

Akane, Tsukune and the ANBU followed the now son-crazed queen with a sigh each…

Kotetsu and Izumo landed in a very hilarous yet almost erotic position…Kotetsu was on the bottom and Izumo was on top with each tasting the other's crotch…Their limbs were all tangled up touching each other…embarrassed the two chunin quickly got out of the position blushing and fidgeting…

Akane had noticed the position they had been in and giggled, "My, Kotetsu-kun Izumo-kun I didn't know you both swung that way!"

Both chunin blushed bright red and sputtered nonsense at the Uchiha beauty's accusation…

Even the ANBU chuckled under his mask, 'This is gold!'

Tsukune shook his head in slighty annoyance, 'I'm so happy I'm not mortal anymore.'

Kushina raced through the village in her form-fitting crimson nightgown searching for her son and husband…it made quite the sight for some people now just waking up and coming out of their homes. The vampire queen screamed out, "Sochi, SOCHI! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE! KAA-CHAN'S HERE!" She went nuts(like Diva-level crazy) searching everywhere…alley ways, dumpsters, stores, you name it… She even used her immense strength to actually lift and shake the dumpsters trying to see what comes out…

One guy muttered to his friend, "Who the hell is that woman?"

The friend shrugged, "I don't know but she's crazy dude… she looks very hot …but crazy."

"Amen to that brother." The first guy agreed.

Akane sighed and stopped the crazed queen, "Um Kushina…Naruto's in critical condition remember? Which means he's in the hospital."

Kushina gasped looking toward the Konoha hospital and sped off in a blue blur, like how all chiropteran moved, queen and chevailer alike, "SOCHI! KAA-CHAN'S COMING BABY!"

Tsukune smiled, 'It's good to see my queen has her old fire back now.'

The ANBu shivered, 'She's still crazy! How did sensei fall for her in the first place!'

Hospital

Minato heard Kushina's shouts, 'Oh damn! Kushina-chan's already here!' He then decided to get someone else to blame...he pointed to the doctor, "You sir! You're the Hokage now!"

The doctor hearing the noise shivered, "N-Nice try Hokage-sama but she's looking for you."

Just then the wall burst open to reveal a crazed Kushina…her eyes glowing purple…her hair moving wildy even though there's no wind…

Minato shivered, 'How does Kushina-chan do that! Is it a vampire thing?'

The vampire queen saw the boy on the bed and instantly seemed to teleport right over there…sending Minato and the doctor back…She looked at him and reached out stroking his hair longingly…She smiled down at him, "My Sochi… thank kami you are alive." But then she looked over at her husband who gulped at her angry glare…Minato grinned nervously…

Kushina smiled so sweetly it was clearly fake, "So…Minato-koi… would you mind explaining to me why our sochi is in the hospital?" The false sweetness in her tone was so strong even the Shinigami would cower…

Minato gulped and prayed he could say the right thing, "W-Well Kushi-chan you see…"

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap for Chapter 1! Next time Kushina chews Minato out for his idiocy and Naruto gets to meet his prisoner…plus Moka makes a decision that will change her life…she runs away from her home to go find Tsukune…will he ever forgive her? Find out in future chapters!


End file.
